gauntlet_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Wiki Tips
Creating content on a wiki site that is consistent with other content can be a daunting task especially when there aren't step-by-step instructions provided. We like to provide our members a lot of latitude, so you can make changes to templates and how you do things in order to stand out or be a little more in-depth if you'd like. We encourage it. That being said, here are some tips for fitting in with our format. # If you're unsure what to put in a template field, don't forget to check out Gauntlet Mechanics or the template page itself (found in Gauntlet Templates). # If your article title is generic or could be easily used for something else, feel free to put a clarifying term in parentheses in the title. For example, durasteel might be something several alien races possess, but each might have a different history or way of going about it. For humanity, you'd put Durasteel (Human). This tactic is especially useful in the Locations category where many of the articles describe places that are on specific worlds. For example, Southtree Institute (Exeter). # When filling in the Content By section of a template, put in "[/Username/]" without the slashes and replacing the two Username portions with whatever you're using here on the Wiki. Example: Synsensa. Please be sure to include the User portion, otherwise it'll link to a normal article instead of your user page. Edit your user page as you see fit but a link to your forum profile would be appreciated! # When filling in the Common Use section of a template, put in one of Yes, No, ''or ''Conditional. Read more about what Common Use is here. # For longer articles, it's good to add a top heading labelled as Overview for table of contents and linking purposes. # Want to control where the table of contents are located, or add one in if there isn't one already in your article? Enter the Source Editor at the top right of the screen next to Cancel and put in "__toc__" without the quotation marks wherever you'd like the table of contents to display. Generally speaking, you'll want to put this after the Overview so people can get the basics down before reading the deeper details. # If your article uses images, make sure the very last section of the article is dedicated to image crediting. Read about our image crediting policy here. # Although not absolutely mandatory, we strongly recommend getting into the habit of having the last two sections of every article being Common Use and Credits. The Common Use section would outline the Common Use policy for your content (especially relevant for Conditional content) while the Credits section would link to wherever you found your art from and who made it. # While using one of the categories on the Wiki's main page is mandatory for your articles, you're free to add more categories if you feel they fit the bill! If we see certain unlisted categories being frequently used, we'll find a way to make them visible for everyone. Ease of navigation is important to us. # Lastly, if you're not sure about something... ask a staff member and look at other content already posted up on the wiki! Those two tactics will never lead you astray. Category:Gauntlet Mechanics